


numb lips

by zoedits320



Series: YuKai One-Shots [3]
Category: Modern Brothers (Band), NINE PERCENT (Band), 我们的歌 | Our Song (TV)
Genre: Don't Ask, I'm writing more, M/M, another fanfiction for a ship that only has me supporting it, i can't write smut though, i have no clue if this is considered as some form of smut, so i don't think it is, yukai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoedits320/pseuds/zoedits320
Summary: Xiao Gui looks hot. Yuning likes his kisses. Now Xiao Gui can't talk.
Relationships: Wang Linkai | Xiao Gui/Liu Yuning
Series: YuKai One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035219
Kudos: 1





	numb lips

**Author's Note:**

> In the recent episode of Our Song....
> 
> DANG MUST I SAY THAT I'M SIMPING OVER THAT ONE OF A KIND WANG LINKAI AKA XIAO GUI  
> he just looks so handsome...
> 
> Read already, thanks

Xiao Gui stared at Liu Yuning, his eyes careful to not look too lustful. But, a stare was still a stare, and Yuning turned to face him, their eyes meeting. “What are you thinking about, Linkai?” asked Yuning, as he pulled the younger into his arms. They were cuddling up in their bed, and the pillows seemed scattered everywhere but their original positions, and the blanket was covering only the bottom of their feet and shins.  
“Thinking about you,” said Xiao Gui, as he snuggled his face more into Yuning’s neck. Yuning smiled at Xiao Gui’s answer. “You need to get up for your performance.”  
“I don’t want to go.”  
“We stayed like this the entire day,” said Yuning, “you have to get up now.” Xiao Gui whined a little bit more before he finally gave up, and reached over for the side drawer where his change of clothes were. Yuning squinted his eyes at Linkai, before he ruffled out his own hair. “Are you going to change in front of me?” he asked. With a red blushing mess climbing up his body, Xiao Gui hid his head in the collar of his shirt he was about to take off. “Y-yes,” he said.  
“Ooh, you’re shy,” said Yuning. “And that’s perfectly perfect.”  
“Shut up.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Y-you look so… hot, _bao bei _.”  
Yuning stared at Xiao Gui’s performance clothing as he wore it off, and the former was absolutely stunned by it. Xiao Gui couldn’t help but feel proud for making the elder stutter. “Really?” he asked. “Really,” said Yuning, as he crawled his hand up Xiao Gui’s nape, and used his fingers to massage the back muscles. Yuning licked his lips, and the bottom balm uncontrollably trembled, before he bit it down to stop it. Then, as Xiao Gui was about to wish Yuning a goodbye, the latter purged his lips against Xiao Gui’s in a tight, sloppy kiss.   
The kiss was a powerful, slow one, and by the time it was over, another passionate kiss thundered by. Then the lips were off each other, with one clinging tightly on to the other person’s neck as it pampered the arena with tickles. “Come back with this on,” said Yuning.  
“I promise you that when I come back, I’ll be wearing something much better.”  
“I don’t think that’s possible,” said Yuning.  
“If you kiss me goodbye, then maybe you’ll get to see it.”  
And so Yuning gave him a kiss goodbye.  
It’s only for the present.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The moment Linkai stepped through that door, Yuning had already bet him to it.  
His lips had crash landed on to Xiao Gui’s, and the couple moved their mouths to the rhythm of their heartbeats. “You kept your word,” said Yuning, as he pushed open their bedroom door, placing his attention back into the kiss after. “Of course I did,” answered back Xiao Gui. The two were panting heavily, and soon enough Yuning had Xiao Gui pinned under him on the bed.  
“I want to kiss you until you can’t feel your lips anymore,” said Yuning.  
“Then do it.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Linkai?”  
“Hmm.”  
“Can you talk okay?” asked Coco, who was concerned that Xiao Gui couldn’t form full words. Xiao Gui, in a current dilemma, silently cursed his unnaturally handsome and tall, perfect boyfriend.  
 _Why did you have to kiss me until my lips are numb! _____


End file.
